


Soucouyant

by Lambentwitch



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Scratching, Slow Burn, Some angst, True Mates, Victor Creed/OC - Freeform, pls read me, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambentwitch/pseuds/Lambentwitch
Summary: Hunted, burned at the stake, reviled, spit upon. Those who are different are always hated. BUT in the midst of it of it a paradise was found. A witch living in solitude stumbles upon someone who brought her out of the forest. He showed her the world and she showed how to appreciated it again. They’ll fight the world for each other thought they don’t know why.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
Late February somewhere in the Denali National forest. Warm morning sun light brushed his face irritating him,and pulled the bed sheet over his head. He noticed a small void in the bed. The strong smell of coffee filled the air along with the smell of her. Her favorite perfume was tantalizing to him. It was fresh, clean, floral reminding him of a cool summer breeze. Her makeup, oils, talismans, and other accoutrement. How could this be possible? How could he deriving joy from simply looking and fingering her things. He was not the same mutant as before. He found a place and a person where he could belong.

Pulling himself from bed he sat up his feet planted firmly on the ground. Crisp cold floor creaked slightly under foot, but he knew she would never hear that. He could already hear her humming and singing. SHe distracted.He already knew what she was doing. Making breakfast ‘her’ way. She sang and danced a bit while in the kitchen especially if it was for him. Once she mentioned that it was her way of putting magic in the dish. She liked to think that in everything you do you can put a bit of magic. As he stood up he pulled on a auburn fur robe. He paused a moment in front of her nightstand and dresser. Pawing at her thing he smelled her fragrance she loved ‘Ageless’ Harvey Prince. A smile crept on his face from a joke she made in what seems like yesterday. Of all the people in the world and of the Gods on earth she chose him. He gathered himself and walked down the chilly hallway, not that it bothered him. He could hear her singing louder now he tried to place the song she was singing. She was eclectic in songs but this seemed to be The Electric Light Orchestra. "I’m alive and world changed for me today. I’m alive!” She danced and spun in place while making scrambled eggs. He leaned in peeking in the kitchen and coughed abruptly to catch her attention. Her head snapped and their eyes met. A bright vibrant smile burst from her lips. And his name rang ‘Victor!’ She set aside the pan and turned off the stove before diving into his arms. He chuckled and responded "Marie what are you making?" "Hopefully Something you'll love!" He wrapped his massive arms around her waist and hoisted her up. She sat on his crossed forearms and had her arms around his neck. The morning light lit up her face he could see her eye. Those captivating eyes that contained a thousand lives and dark secrets. They were a light ocean blue unlike any other, but when light was just right you could see just the slightest hint of yellow around her pupils. She had freckle next to her left nostril , and a scratch on her left eyebrow as well. She loved his face just as much. From his fangs to his disturbing sense of humor, but that's who he is, who she loved. A delicate hand reached a stroked his bristly beard and held his face. Soft pink lips met his own dry ones. The first kiss was innocent and tasted sweet like blackberry jam. The second had more passion and was harder, but still just as sweet as before. She pulled back slowly and slipped out of his arms. 

Stepping away and back to the counter near the stove she brought him her concoction. She loved to cook for him and anything she made he loved. ‘Scrambled eggs with smoked salmon on a green apple ‘ she said cheerfully. He sat down at the small round table in the large kitchen. He took it in one bite while she studied him with sparkling eyes. The saltiness from the salmon with the fresh apple was delicious and the scrambled eggs added an extra umami taste. She gave a sultry wink and said "I put some extra love in there for you". "Oh ? Did you now?" "Yes" She simply said. "Do you like it?" "Of course, but I'd like to eat you even more. "Oh? and is the Big Bad Sabertooth going to get me." She bit her lip as she said it. He could smell her growing arousal She confidently strided over to him and straddle in lap, lips pursed. One of his hands caress her ass cheek. A creeping smile started at the corner of her mouth and a flush of pink bloomed in her cheeks. She pulled his other hand to her waist and stood to push her breasts to him. He finally found a person who accepted him and truly loves him. Her sweetness complemented his bitterness. It made him think of the first time they met.


	2. Chapter 2

He remembered their first encounter fondly, even if the event was disturbing.  
Somewhere in central Florida, a mutant pogrom was taking place and he happen to be there at the wrong place at the wrong time. He had short cropped hair and amber eyes. He was extremely large man being six and a half feet tall. The sound of music vibrating in the humid air called to him along with the smell of strong alcohol. The glow of a bar was up a head the sign read Good Spirits. He parked his motorcycle. A beautiful Victory Roadmaster in dark red, his saddle bags were all leather. He walked up to the building and made his way straight to the bar. In his gravely voice he ordered “Whisky. Double. Neat”  
He sized the bartender up he could already smell that she was higher than a kite and drunk too. It was late at night, last call at the bar. The haze of debauchery still lingered as did some of the locals. A group of drunk men talking loudly about how mutants are ‘tainting our American way of life’ It seemed to attract an employee, and they were asked to keep it down. The screeching sound of chairs being violently push out came next and some chatter of ‘doing something about it.’ Victor laughed at them as they left one man in the group noticed this and approached. He was a big man but Victor was bigger and more savage than he’ll ever be. Victor’s amber eyes never left the man. He drunkenly stumbled up to Victor and said slurred “Get the fuck out of this bar you mutie freak!” The rest of the men turned back to the bar and Victor.  
“Hey we don’t want any freaks in our town”  
“You dirty piece of shit why don’t you get out before we make you”  
Again Victor laughed and turned back to his drink. Victor finally said “Run while you still can”  
“Fuck you freak fucker” The click of of gun sounded then black. Victor had the back of his brains blown out. He was in and out of consciousness.  
The last thing he heard was the bartender screaming “Clyde what have you done!?!?!”  
The mob shot him,and finally burned him to almost ash. All the other mutants in town were burned along with him. Their screams and moans shook the air around them. The sickly sweet sent of flesh permeated the air. They thought the fire would wipe away all the evidence the Sind that stain their hands now. They’re all the same he though, just like ‘Him’. They’re all dead though they do not know it yet. It would take a while before he could claim revenge on this town and these pathetic hicks. He wanted to savor the faces they’d make as he would tear into them. As his body began to regenerate and knit his blackened flesh together he contemplated how to take his retribution. Footsteps and crunching leaves broke his rage-pain induced trance. A presence? He wondered if the town folk came back at all. He felt, with the few remaining nerves, being lifted onto something and murmurs in the air. Cool comforting hands touched his charred skin and he felt relief from some of the pain. His vision was spotty and blurred from the fire but he saw the silhouette of a woman. Then the blackness of the void consumed his mind.


End file.
